The Drew and May Torture Series! With guests!
by AriMax98
Summary: Randomness attacks the studio! XD
1. Chapter 1

Me: Welcome to the…er…what is it?

Dawn: 'D.A.M.T.S.'!!!

Me: Which stands for?

Misty: 'Drew and May Torture Series'!!!

Drew and May: WTF?! (Runs of)

Me: Leave them. Let's explain the rules:

No disgusting dares no lemon. Then, it'd be rated M.

Maximum dares and questions is 5.

No dares that include death. Like, 'I dare Paul to stick a knife into his throat.' That's too much.

HAVE FUN!

Dawn: The people you can ask/dare:

Drew Hayden

May Maple

Dawn Twinleaf

Paul Veilstone

Ash Ketchum

Misty Waterflower

Rose Hayden (OC)

Maries Hayden (OC)

Mack Thomas (OC)

Harley

Solidad Matthews

Daniel Hayden (Drew's dad)

Jasmine Hayden (Drew's mom)

Brianna Stoner

Brendan Birch

Brock Pewter

Me: Well, those are the people you can dare/ask. And on the 1st chapter, 3 reviewers are needed. And to those 3, guess what? UNLIMITED questions and dares! Hooray! Also, only Drew, May, Harley, Brendan, and Rose are gonna be there so the FAQ and dares are gonna be for them. And also, ROZEL PYTHA will be my partner for the chappie, so yay you!

Dawn: So…

Misty: Get…

Me: REVIEWING!!! Deadline for reviews is on January 3 2009. See you there!


	2. Wow, lots of kissing! Well, not really

Me: Holy eggplants! 3 reviewers in 1 day! WOO!!! Wait, let's welcome…ROZEL PYTHA!!!!

Audience: WOOO!!! GOOOO!!!!

Rozel Pytha: Hell yeah people! I'm in the house!

Me: And let's welcome Drew Hayden!

Drew: What am I doing here?! (Hair flick for no reason LOL)

Fans: WE LOVE YOU DREW!!!

Rozel Pytha: May Maple!

May: Glad to be here!

Me: Brendan Birch! (Him?!)

Brendan: Jesus! Get me out of here!

Rozel Pytha: Solidad Matthews!

Solidad: Hello!

Me: Paul Veilstone!

Paul: WHAT THE (beep) AM I DOING HERE?!

Rozel Pytha: Harley no last name!

Harley: I do have a last name hun!

Me: Maries Hayden! (aka Drew's cousin)

Rozel Pytha: And Ash Ketchum!

Ash: YEAH!!!

Me: Let the show begin!

Rozel Pytha: CSgirl98 does not own pokemon.

Me: Wait. Sasuke won't make it sadly.

All: Awww!!!

Rozel Pytha: Let's get daring!

Me: Reviewer 1: Rayshia!

**I dare Solidad to lock Brendan, Ash, Paul, Harley and Drew in the same room**

**for 4 hours, with nothing. (No windows, no nothing except walls, ceiling**

**lights, the door and the floor. No doorknob on their side of the door...**

Me: Wow!

Rozel Pytha: Get the 'room'!!!

Random dude #1: Here you go lady. The 'room'.

Solidad: Hey Brendan, Ash, Paul, Harley, Drew!

All 5 boys: What?

Solidad: I heard there's something awesome in the room for guys only!

Brendan: Let's check it out!

Other 4: Ok.

The 5 boys went in…

Solidad: GOT 'CHA!!!

Boys: HEY!

Drew: Saori-san! Open the door now!

Solidad: Iya! (No!)

Drew: Kuso… (Damn it…)

Ash: When'd he learn Japanese?

Drew: Ever since Rose started teaching me.

Outside:

Solidad: Wow!

**I also dare May to write a song for Drew. NO COPYING! (Muahahaha.)**

May: What?!

Me: Get writing!

May: Ok…

Rozel Pytha: While May tries to write her song for Drew, let's look at the last dare of Rayshia:

**Lastly, I dare Drew to carve a figure out of crystal by himself, using nothing but a craftknife, and give it to May.**

Rozel Pytha: Since Drew's in the room and all let him do it later.

May: Finished!

Me: Give me that! Oh, it's based on my story, 'An Angel beside Me'! How sweet!

Rozel Pytha: Sing May!

Audience: Yeah! SING MAY, SING!!!

May: Er…ok!

Me: Gives microphone to May. Go girl!

May:

I. Standin at the cemetery facin you,

All I see is the silver square,

Your name is written on the middle,

You died before...but I feel like you died yesterday...

II. Holding a Red Rose,

I know you loved those,

Last Valentines Day, you whispered to me,

"Those are my favorites..."

Heaven help me, I need to see him again...

[Chorus]:

Where are you right now,

How can I deal with the pain of losing you,

Will I take my life,

Just to see you in heaven?

Heaven, please, I need to see him so badly...

III: Walkin through the park,

I see lovers everywhere,

Tears boil in my eyes,

I picked up a Red Rose,

And I remember...

Your Eyes...

Your Voice...

Everything I adored about you,

Heaven help me!

[Chorus]:

Where are you right now?

How can I deal with the pain of losing you?

Will I take my life,

Just to see you in heaven?

Heaven, please, I need to see him so badly...

Bridge: What can I do with you gone?

Can I deal with the sorrow of this?

Will I kill myself,

Or will I live through the damn pain tonight?

[Chorus]:

Where are you right now,

How can I deal with the pain of losing you,

Will I take my life,

Just to see you in heaven?

Heaven, please, I need to see him so badly...

I wanna see you now...

Floating from the sky...

From heaven...

Me and Rozel Pytha: How sweet! (sobbing)

Solidad: Let the boys out!

Both: Eh?

Solidad: We started at 10 am. It's already 2 pm.

Me: Holy Hitmonlee!

Rozel Pytha: Let the boys out!

Drew: Were actually beside you.

Me: WHAT?!

Rozel Pytha: WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?!

Me: Er, it's boys.

Rozel Pytha: Oh. WHO LET THE BOYS OUT?!

Me: LOL! Drew, please carve! (Gives craft knife and crystal to Drew)

Drew: What the-

Me and Rozel Pytha: GET CARVING!

Drew: Ok, ok! Sheesh… (Carves)

Me: Next reviewer!

**Natasha Hirotobi**

**I Dare Maries Hayden to read her brother diares in front of everyone.**

Maries: I'd be glad to!

Drew: HEY!

May: Carve!

Maries:

_Dear diary,_

_I met one of the prettiest girls today. Her name is May Sapphire Maple. She had one of the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I didn't mean to insult her like that and Roselia says that I may be in love with her! As if! _

_-Drew_

_Dear diary,_

_I talked to Solidad on the phone today. She changed a lot. Seems that she also heard of May. Dammit, I have to go. Flygon's telling me to 'Hurry the hell up'. _

_-Drew_

_Dear diary,_

_I only have one thing to say/write. _

_I'm in love with May Sapphire Maple._

_-Drew_

Me: WOW!

Maries: I sorta read this whenever Drew's not there. And it's hilarious! One time, he wrote about the time when he almost stepped on a sleeping Beedrill. And one time he-

Drew: Done. (Gives carving to May)

May: It's so…cute! Thanks Drew!

Drew: Moving on!

**I ask to Ash put Pikachu in a Pokéball.**

Me: Ash!

Ash: What?

Me: Put Pikachu in this Pokéball please?

Ash: Er, ok. Pikachu, get in!

Pikachu: PIKA! (NO!)

Ash: C'mon!

Pikachu: PIKA…CHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ash: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rozel Pytha: Cool lights!

**And at last I dare May to kiss Drew. (That one is so original)**

May: I-I-I don't want to!

Me: Yes you do. (Trips May)

Rozel Pytha: (Taking pictures) Photobucket!

Drew: (Blushing as red as a red star)

May: (Blushing harder than Drew)

Me: Rozel, if we get more than a million, let's split it 50-50. Deal?

Rozel Pytha: Deal!

Paul: And the LAST review…

Hmm... Let's see. What should I do? Oh, I know!

1). Drew, I want you to kiss May on the lips for... one minute! Or as long as you can until you need to breathe...

Umm... I only have more questions for the people who aren't gonna be there, so bye!

~ RainbowVulpix

Me: Well, Drew is doing it right now, and since he's doing that, here are 10 pictures, free of charge!

Rozel Pytha: I'm beat!

Me: Me too!

Rozel Pytha: This took 7 pages. Do you know that?

Me: Really? Cool!

Rozel Pytha: Well, I'm gonna go now. See ya Ari!

Me: See ya Rozel!

Rozel Pytha leaves.

Me: (Sniffs) She was great fun…

May: And on the next chapter, er, 4 people are needed! Deadline is on January 4 2009.

Harley: And that Riikani is the next authoress to be featured.

All: BYE!!!

BACKSTAGE:

Me: Wow that was fun!

Maries: BBQ party!

All: YEAH!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Welcome to The Drew And May Torture Series, episode 2!

May: With the special guest… (Drum rolls)

Me: RIIKANI!!!

Audience: YEA! WOO!!!

Riikani: Long time, no PM, Ari!

Me: He-he, yep!

Riikani: CSgirl98 sadly doesn't own pokemon. If she did, Ash would've taken the frontier job; Drew would replace Ash, and May, Brock, and Max would go to Sinnoh themselves.

Me: I'm actually thinking of making a story with that summary.

---------------------------------

Riikani: Review 1, from ROZEL PYTHA:

**Wow! It was hilarious~! ROFL. Especially the diary part...sigh. Anyways... *looks left, looks right***

**This is for both Jasmine and Misty. How did you learn to love Daniel/Ash?**

**And the dare: Turn Drew into a baby. And let May take care of him until another dare/question comes. And don't let May know that it's Drew she's taking care of. :D**

Me: Ok! Hocus, babuls, Drew!

Drew: (turns into an OMG, cute baby) O.O?!

Others: Holy macaroni!

Riikani: May! Can you please take care of er…?

Me: (Whispers) Andy!

Riikani: Yeah! Andy! Ari's babysitting him and she needs to run the show right?

May: Ok! But, where's Drew?

Me: He got chased by 100 fan girls and a Gardevoir on the way.

May: O.o Oh. Okay. Hello cutie pie!

'Andy': (Blushes)

May: You are so kawaii! (Hugs 'Andy')

'Andy': (whimpers)

May: Ai! GOMEN, ANDY!!! (Sorry)

Riikani: Time for the questions!

Me: Ooh! Awesome! Jasmine, come here and answer the question please!

Jasmine: I'd be glad to! Well, Daniel was the guardian like Drew in 'Power Within'. We were actually like childhood friends and then, we fell in love like when we were 18. Then, we got married and then, I gave birth to Drew, who May's taking care of right now. Then, (sighs) we got killed by three witches. (Bitches? LOL) In the actual story, I mean.

Me: How sweet! How about Misty?

Misty: WHAT?! I DON'T LOVE THAT BONE HEAD!!!

Riikani: I'll read her mind.

Misty: (actual mind) OMG, I LOVE ASH!!! He's sooo hot and sooo awesome! If any girl kisses him, I'll kick their big fat –pika-!!!! When Ash and I traveled together with Brock, I just…fell for him.

Me: Oh, eggplants!

Riikani: Review number 2!

Misty: (Blushing really hard)

Me: HOLD ON!!! Hocus Pocus, TurnDrewbackintotheannoyingguyheis! (Yep, it's really like that!)

Drew: -turns back- HOLY CRAP!!!

May: EEEEEEPPPP!!!

Me: LOL!!!

Riikani: LOL x2!!!

Misty: Next…dare…

**Rayshia **

**He. Awesome. ^^**

Dare #1: I dare Solidad (Cuz she's awesome) to post the video of what went on in the room that the boys were locked in on Youtube!

Dare #2: I dare Rose and Marie to post embarrassing pictures of Drew on photobucket, and then describe them to us in detail.

Dare #3: I dare for everyone to group hug Harley's Cacturne. OUCH! (Including the authoresses...)

Me: Alright! Solidad, the video?

Solidad: It's on!

Riikani: Wow, 100000000000000000 views! Maybe it's really good!

Me: 1 way to find out! –Clicks play-

Video:

Solidad: Hey Brendan, Ash, Paul, Harley, Drew!

All 5 boys: What?

Solidad: I heard there's something awesome in the room for guys only!

Brendan: Let's check it out!

Other 4: Ok.

The 5 boys went in…

Solidad: GOT 'CHA!!!

Boys: HEY!

Drew: Saori-san! Open the door now!

Solidad: Iya! (No!)

Drew: Kuso… (Damn it…)

Ash: When'd he learn Japanese?

Drew: Ever since Rose started teaching me.

Ash: So what now?

Harley: We dance the Macarena hun!

Drew: OH SHIT HARLEY, NOT THE DAMN MACARENA!!!

Harley: One, and two, dance! –Dances like the most idiotic gay person on earth-

Paul, Drew, Ash, and Brendan: -Watches in horror-

Brendan: LEMME OUTTA HERE!!!!

Paul: For once, I actually agree with someone. DAWN!!!

Ash: Dawn? LOL!!!

Drew: Is it me, or are they idiots?

Paul: They're baka's. (They're stupid)

Drew: Hmm…nice.

Harley: I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME, WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY, WITH A GREAT BIG HUG AND A KISS FROM ME TO YOU, WON'T YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME TOOOOO…

All other boys: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Drew: -Bangs head on door- How-many-damn-hours-have-we-been-here?! (For each '-' Drew bangs his head on the door…XD)

Ash: Um, let me count…4.

Drew: -Stops banging head on door- Really?

Ash: Uh, yeah.

Paul and Brendan: Hallelujah!

Drew: Hmm… -Uses Earth Power, that allows you to go outside- Psst! C'mon!

Ash: And leave Harley?

Drew: -Sweatdrop- He's gay, and I need to get out!

Then, the camera goes off.

END OF VIDEO.

Me: Yay!!! –Claps hands- That rocked!

Riikani: But the camera's battery died!

Me: Damn. Anyways, Ro, Mari!

Rose and Maries: Yeah?

Me: Post these on Photobucket!

Rose and Maries: Okie Dokie! –Dashes to computer-

10 minutes later…

Rose: This is Drew, wearing his swimming trunks.

Maries: BUT, he didn't know it was on backwards!

Audience: HAHAHAHA!!!

Drew: MAR! RO!!!

Rose: XD. This is Drew, hugging his cute Roselia plushie when he was 5.

Maries: And if you press the Roselia's rose, it will say 'I WUB YOU. I WUB YOU!'

Rose: And this is Drew, freaked out by the plushie.

Me and Riikani: ROFL!

Maries: This is Drew with May. So romantic!

Rose: And here they are! –Points at blushing Drew and May-

Drew and May: HEY!!! (Rhyme!)

Maries: Sadly, the other pictures are at our house.

Rose: But, watch out for…

Rose and Maries: The embarrassing pictures of Drew- PART 2!

Audience: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Me: Dang. Next, bring in the 'Cacturne'.

-Scary movie sounds-

Random girl #25564545524657: Here you go. The 'Cacturne'!

Dawn: Group…hug?

All: OUCH!!!!

Me: Damn, that sucked. Next!

**Memory Cutie**

**Ya-hey! Way~ fun! My dare!**

I dare Solidad and Harley to kiss, and for someone to take a picture and post it on the net!

I also dare for Brendan and May to kiss, and Drew's watching. (Rawr green-eyed monster~)

Hope you'll write the dares soon! I'd like to see a jealous Drew... Heh, lol evil~

Me: Bring on the kissing!

Riikani: -Trips Solidad-

Solidad: -Lands on Harley-

Me: Festivalshipping!

Riikani: Get your Festivalshipping pictures here, 20 pokedollars each!

Then, in 10 seconds, the whole booth is gone. Wait, what?!

Me: OMG! Riikani, are you ok?

Riikani: Heh, don't worry! Were RICH!!!!

Me: Cool! DAMN!

Brendan: That's more like it! Come here May!

May: WTF?!

Brendan kisses May. Drew's face is redder than a red pepper and tomato.

Drew: -Eye twitches-

Brendan: Hm, I liked it!

Me: Brendan, you have 2 seconds to run for your damn life.

Drew: -kicks Brendan-

Me: -Gasp- MY ROOF!!!

Brendan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

May: Wow.

Me: Just great! There's a trainer sized hole in my roof!

Drew: Serves him right. –Cracks knuckles-

Riikani: Er, next!

**Erratic Romantic**

**Okay, I've got a truly torturous one for ya! Well, for the two that have to deal with it anyway...  
I don't care who, I just dare someone to lock May and Drew in a dark room for five hours! MUAHAHAHAHA*coughcoughgag*HAHAHA!  
By the way, the deadline happens to be my birthday! WHEE! Can't wait to see it!  
-ER-**

Me: OMG! Happy belated birthday, ER!

Paul: Hn.

Me: IN YOU TWO GO! –shoves May and Drew into closet-

Riikani: I forgot, Harley's still in there.

Me: Oops.

Brock: NEXT!

**Cloudpuffs-lover**

**I dare  
MAY and MISTY TO BEAT UP BROCK FOR EVERY TIME HE LOOKS AT BRIANNA, DAWN, MARIES AND ROSE (THAT'S NOT KILLING THAT'S BEATING UP TECHNICALLY ITS HURTING)**

Me: Ooh! Good one!

Brock: Mommy! –Looks at Brianna-

Misty: -Beats up Brock-

5 hours later…

Brock is covered in bruises and wounds. Then, May and Drew fall out of the closet.

May: Too…freaky…

Drew: … … …

Me: Wowzers. Riikani and I are gonna play with the Wii. Dawn, can you take over?

Dawn: Ok. This next review is from… Dawnisthebest1

**Dawnisthebest1**

**I love the part where Solidad and Drew speak Japanese! Your story is awesome!**

Me: -From Wii room- Thanks! I appreciate that you enjoy it!

Paul: Hn. The last review is from Natasha Hirotobi.

**Natasha Hirotobi**

**I Simple Love what you do with the Dares.  
And my new ones are...  
... Brianna and Drew to go out. (To Make May jealously, plis don't tell this part.)  
... I ask Paul to sing a song about how he feels about Dawn.  
... And I ask to Misty and Ash if they still feeling something about the other.**

Dawn: What? –Looks at 2nd dare-

Paul: -Sighs- This song is dedicated to Troublesome.

Oh baby don't you know I suffer?  
Oh baby can't you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretences  
How long before you let me go?

Oooh...You set my soul alight  
Oooh...You set my soul alight

(oooh...You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

(oooh...You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

I thought I was a fool for no-one  
Oh baby I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth

Oooh...You set my soul alight  
Oooh...You set my soul alight

(oooh...You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

(oooh...You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(sucked into the supermassive)

Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

(oooh...You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

(oooh...You set my soul)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole

All: WOO! AWESOME! WOO! WOOOOO!!!

Riikani: What the hell happened?

Dawn: Paul just…sang…Supermassive…Black Hole….

Riikani and me: Cool!

Me: Thanks Dawn. And now, it's time for…

Riikani: The temper and the blockhead!

Ash and Misty: HEY!

Me: Don't diss Riikani! Ash, you first.

Ash: -Mutters- Nothing. I just love her.

Me: What was that?

Ash: -Shouting- I JUST SAID, I LOVE HER, DAMMIT!!!

Riikani: That was on tape! Misty?

Misty: -Whispers- I still love him.

Riikani: ?

Misty: I. LOVE. HIM.

Me: Genius! We got that on recordings!

Riikani: Unfortunately, that's all the reviews we had.

Me: Tune in next time for…

All: THE DREW AND MAY TORTURE SERIES!!!

----------------------------------

Ending commercial:

Harley: Gum! Floss your teeth everyday! To keep your teeth sparkling clean! Go, dentis- OWWWW!!!

Drew punches Harley and he lands on the moon.

Drew: Let me do this my way. Ash?

Ash: Today, our moral lesson is,

Drew: To keep our teeth sparkling clean!

Ash: If you want the ladies,

Drew: You have to…

Ash: BRUSH!

Drew: Don't end up like this loser,

Drew points to a picture of Brock.

Ash: Whose breath smells like fish eye gum!

(No offence to Brock fans!)

Brock: HEY!

Drew: Shut up Brock!

Ash: So you have to-

Drew and Ash: Brush it! Brush it! No one wants bad breath!

Ash: Show them how lucky,

Drew: You have clean teeth,

Drew and Ash: We don't care who's wrong or right,

Drew: So-

Ash: Brush it! Brush it!

Drew: BROCK GET YOUR ASS OUTTA HERE!

Ash: Brush it!

Drew: Brush it!

Ash: Word.

Me: That was disturbing! BTW, this song has the tune 'Beat it' by FOB. I do not also own this song. Toodles!


	4. Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry but this story is on hold for a while because I need to do Power Within and Never Alone, Ever Again. But, don't worry about your dares because I'm typing the chapter and uh, it's already 4 pages long. For the story Ridgeway Boarding School, the battle of the bands, I'm still planning it, sadly. Don't worry because I might finish Never Alone, Ever Again first because it's only 15 chapters long and has a weird ending. For Power Within, it's planned, the bonus chapter is typed up and Chapter 14 is still under construction. Really sorry about the hold…I'll try to finish this pronto! **

**~CSgirl98~**


	5. The longest chapter I've typed

Before the show:

Me: Damn, you know how disturbing you 2 were weeks ago?

Ash: We know! –Goofy grin-

Drew: Shut it, block head.

Ash: Hmph!

Me: Where is she?

Mystery Person: I'm here!

Me: Great! Let's start the fricking show!

Mystery Person: CSgirl98 does not own pokemon or any songs used here.

----------------------------

Misty: Welcome to DAMTS in Toronto!

Me: This isn't Toronto.

Mystery Person: Yep.

Dawn: Who's the Mystery Gal?

DriftDriftGal: IT'S ME!!!

Me: Yay! Hey, can I call you DDG?

DDG: Ok!

Maries: Dare number 1!

**Rozel Pytha**

**LOLERTS! Especially the part where Harley sings... XD**

Anyway... too bad I can't ask the authoress. But, here's my question: Can I make them do more dares? XD

If so... *thinking pose* AHA! I dare Brendan to juggle ten bowling balls, five cows and... A THREE KILOGRAM MANGO CAR!

Yes, I'm crazy enough to have those dares in my mind. :D

Me: Yes, you can!

DDG: Where's old white?

Brendan: -BEEP- MY NAME ISN'T OLD WHITIE!

DDG: I DIDN'T CALL YOU OLD WHITIE! I CALLED YOU OLD WHITE, YOU ASS!!!

Brendan: IS THAT SO, MANGO SUCKER?!

Rozel Pytha: You. Did. Not.

Brendan: YES I DID!!!

Rozel Pytha: WHY YOU PIECE OF-

Warning. This scene is not for ANYBODY. Please enjoy this scene.

Random dude: LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA….

Number 3: RAINBOW MONKEYS!!!

Drew: WTF?!

Me: AAAAAAAHHHH!!!

May: ?!

Ladies and Gentlemen, the monstrous scene is now over. Thank you for your patience…LOL

Me: What the fuck was that?

Brock: The PG scene.

Me: And again…WTF.

DDG: SCREW NO INTERNET. SCREW IT!!!

Me: O.O

Rozel Pytha: Hmph. That's what you get when you screw mangoes.

Brendan: Mommy!

Me: Screw you.

Dawn: HEY! This took 2 pages and we didn't even have our dares!

Me: MOTHER OF KFC!!! BRENDAN, GET JUGGLIN'!

Brendan: Fine, ya old hag!

Me: -anime vein- What the fuck did you just say?

DDG: Shit.

Me: -Kicks Brendan so hard he lands on the moon- Damn him.

DDG: Er Max? The dare?

Me: Crap! Sorry Rozel! Can we do it on the next chapter?

**Riikani**

**That was indeed very disturbing...-.-**

OMG I'M IN HERE WIEW!

Why did I have to miss Paul's song again. Oh right, I was on the wii!

Sorry, it's too early.

Alright here's my total random dare!!

Make Drew act like a monkey for 3 hours and let May try to catch him... (This should be at least entertaining)

Me: COOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! AbraKadabraturnDrewintoacutemonkeysoMaycancatchhim…

Drew: Oh fuck, no! –Runs-

Me: OH NO YOU-

DDG: This scene was not shown due to lots of swearing. (Drew: CRAP!) Please watch this clip of CSgirl98 trying to fix the DSL:

-------------------------------------

Me: Damn!

2nd try:

Me: Shit!

3rd try:

Me: DAMMIT, I GIVE UP!!!

Then, the DSL is fixed!

Me: HALLELUJAH!!!

CSgirl98 rushes to the laptop and checks her mail. Then, all the electricity goes off.

Me: AAAAARGH! WHY ME?!

------------------------------------

Me: Damn.

DDG: Hahahaha!

Drew: -is now a monkey, XD- ?

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

May: Come here! –Chases Drew like when Ash chased Drew in Power Within, chapter 12-

Me: ROFL!!! (Rolling on floor, laughing)

DDG: ROFLHAO!!! (Rolling on floor, laughing her ass of)

Drew: -thoughts- CRAP!!! –Runs monkey style-

Three hours later…

May: Got him!

Me: Abra turnDrewbackintotheoddcoordinatorheis!

Drew: -Turns back- I'm not odd!!!

DDG: Next!

**Memorycutie**

**OH MI GAWD! Ow, I fell of the chair... Again.**

I have another dare~ Heads up!

-Post that video of Drunk May and Drew on youtube! Remember to describe too~  
-Okay, this one is random. Put drunk Solidad in the same room as Harley... Actually thought of making Harley drunk too, but he already acts drunk without alcohol anyway... LOL  
-I dare Brianna and Drew to kiss, obviously for the result 'Jealous May'. (LOL for the same sort of dare I gave, but this is sorta different... I have too much Contestshipper blood in me...XD)

Sincere and high hopes for the next chapter! (I honestly wanna see Brendon juggle!)

Me: Ok! The last dare first!

Drew: Crap! –Kisses Brianna-

Brianna: -squeals in mind-

May: -Turning red-

Drew: -stops- Yikes! –Runs-

May: BRIANNA YOU ARE TOAST!!! –Kicks Brianna so hard she lands on Pluto-

Me: MY ROOF!!!

DDG: She'll pay for that.

Me: Fine. Drunk Solidad!

Solidad: I'm –hiccup- here hunny!

Me: Go in the room.

Solidad: -hiccup- Awlright! –Goes in room-

Me: I'm afraid this will go M rated.

DDG: Time for drunk Drew and May!

Maries: It did happen. Drew, May, and I went to a bar and they got drunk. You do not what to hear what happened.

Me and DDG: What happened?

Maries: Drew modeled his swimming trunks! XD

Me: XD!!!

Maries: And May kissed 15 boys.

DDG: WHAT THE LUGIA???

Drew: WHAT?!

May: Uh, eek! –Runs away-

Me: What is happening with Solidad and Harley? –Gets camera- HOLY SHIT!!!

DDG: What? –Watches- MOTHER OF HELL!!!

Drew: Eh? –Watches- Oh god! –Runs to bathroom-

DDG: TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF!!!

Me: Ugh! –Turns camera off- Too M rated!!!

Solidad: -comes out of room- NOO!!!

Harley: COME BACK!!!

Me: -Slams door and locks it- There. Solidad, you ok?

Solidad: I lost it! –Goes to hospital-

DDG: …next dares.

**Rose Tiger Maiden**

**Hey. Wicked awesome story. This is really funny. Okay, onto the dares!**

I dare:

1. May to kiss Harley on the lips. See what Drew's expression is to that.

2. Drew to give Paul a beating.

3. All the guys to go skinny dipping in the nearest public pool.

4. Ash to give Dawn, May and Misty a kiss.

Me: Go ahead May!

May: UGH! –Kisses Harley-

Drew: -eye twitches-

Harley: -grinning-

Drew: HIYA!!! (As in the karate thing) –Kicks Harley to the moon-

Me: Dammit!

Paul: Crap!

Drew: -Punches, Kicks, does everything violent to Paul- Sorry dude.

Me: Paul has a black eye, 10 broken bones, 2 broken ribs, a broken leg, a broken nose, a missing…finger? A broken wrist, a broken hand, EVERYTHING is broken!

Dawn: Wow.

DDG: Skinny dipping???

Me: Swimming naked in a pool. Ew.

All boys: WHAT?!

Me: Go.

The boys go and swim naked in a pool. TOO CENSORED!!!

Ash: -Kisses Misty-

Misty: -Blushes-

Ash: -Kisses May-

Drew: -turns red-

Ash: -Kisses Dawn-

Paul: -fire behind him-

Ash: -gulp-

DDG: NEXT!!!

**Cloudpuffs-lover1**

**I dare Maries to turn drew into a female dog and...  
For the "dog" to give birth to 20 puppies for all the people in the room ;D**

Me: Drew is killing Ash right now. Sorry!

**Natasha Hirotobi**

**I simple love Supermassive Black Hole.  
By now my Dares are...  
... May tell to Drew about her true feelings.  
... Dawn have to dace a slow music with Paul.  
... And Misty should kiss Ash.**

Me: Sweet!

May: D-D-D-Drew, I LOVE YOU!!!

Drew: -blush-

(Song 'Can I have this Dance' plays)

Paul: -slow dances with Dawn-

Misty: -kisses Ash with no hesitation-

Me: HAH!

DDG: -records on camera-

Me: BAM!

**SnazzyShipper**

***Dies of laughter***

I LOL'D. Big time.

Keep it up please!

Me: -laughs- Don't worry! I will!

**Furyfur**

**Ooh. You want me to do all of Drew's dares in let's torture pokemon? Nice.  
Paul- I noticed there weren't to many dares for you, so you get an extra special one! =grins evilly= Put on a pink dress and sing Every Time We Touch to Dawn, then tape a fish to your ear and do the tango in a public place. Next go to an ocean/river/lake and if people ask you what you're doing, say your fishing for the true meaning of life. NEXT you have to let everyone call you Pet Rock for the rest of the day, end every sentance with 'with Dawn in bed.' Then dance with Harley. THEN you have to lick Ash's armpit and eat his 'world famous' chili. That's gotta hurt. THEN you have to wear a long, pretty, red dress for the rest of the day and scream, 'DOES THIS MAKE ME LOOK FAT?' at any moment you like. ;) I hate you so much. Do all of this. Buh~Bye peeps! ~Furyfur**

Me: Yay! Paul torture!!!

Paul: No with Dawn in bed! What with Dawn in bed???

Me and DDG: PERVERT!!!

Paul: It's not my fault with Dawn in bed!

Drew: Sick!

Dawn: EWW!!!

Me: Ok, Mr. 'With Dawn in bed' sing!!!

Paul suddenly appears in a pink dress and sings:

Paul:

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams. (My dreams)  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

Me: -sleeping-

Paul is then wearing a red dress.

Paul: DOES THIS MAKE ME LOOK FAT WITH DAWN IN BED???

People: PERVERT!!! AND YES, YOU LOOK FAT!!!

Paul: -tapes fish in ear and dances tango in public-

Me: -wakes up- Eh? HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Paul: -goes fishing-

Gary: What are you doing?

Paul: Fishing for the meaning of life with Dawn in bed.

Gary: You're sick! –Leaves-

Paul comes back to the studio.

Me: Hi Pet Rock!

All: PET ROCK!!!

Paul: I'm not a fucking pet rock with Dawn in bed!

All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Paul: -dances with Harley- Damn with Dawn in bed!

Harley: Gross! –Skips away-

Paul: DOES THIS MAKE ME LOOK FAT WITH DAWN IN BED???

Drew: Pervert! –Kicks Paul where the sun doesn't shine-

Paul: OW with Dawn in a bed!

Ash: Eating time!

Paul: -eats Ash's world famous chili- SHIT WITH DAWN IN BED!

DDG: Now you wanna crap with Dawn? Retard!

Paul: EWW with Dawn in bed… -licks Ash's armpit-

Me: CRAP! –Pukes-

Ash: YOU RETARD!!!

Paul: ………

**Rayshia**

**XD I love what happened in the room! Awesomeness!  
Now... MUAHAHAHAHA!**

1) I dare Solidad (Because, once again, she is awesome) to make Drew cry in the most painful way possible, BUT she is not allowed to physically touch him. That includes her Pokemon. I dunno. Burn up his Roselia or something... On second thought, don't. The Roselia is awesome. Burn the Absol. XD

2) I dare Brendan to hug Harley. Enough said.

3) I dare May to dress up in a chicken suit, then walk around the closest mall (Or something. like that) for an hour

Me: XD

Solidad: Sorry Drew. –Burns Absol-

Drew: NOOO!!!! –Thoughts- If I don't cry she'll do something else!

Solidad: Sorry! –Burns picture of dead parents-

Me: Holy crap, that's sad.

Drew: NOOOO!!!!

Solidad: Sorry, sorry! –Burns Roses-

Drew: -punches Paul-

Paul: Fuck, what was that for?

Solidad: Sorry… -almost burns Roselia-

Drew: -bites lip-

Solidad: Remember your first contest? When I beat you?

May: Uh-oh.

Drew: I…

Solidad: And then Lapras beat Roselia with Ice Beam-

Drew: I GIVE!!! –Cries-

Solidad: Just like the first contest…

Me: Sad. –Sniff-

DDG: Uh…

Me: Brendan? Where's the old white?

Brendan: -falls through roof and lands in Harley's hands-

Me: HAHAHAHA!!!

DDG: May, wear this!

May: Ok. –Wears suit and goes to mall-

People: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

May: -cries-

Me: Last review!

**ARose4UandMe**

**Great story!! But one thing for Drew:  
Three little words can go a long way. SAY IT!**

Here's my dares:

DARE #1: I dare you guys to paint unicorns and rainbows all over Harley while he's asleep and then sell the pictures XD  
DARE #2: I dare Dawn to dress up and act like a boy gangster for a week.  
DARE #3: I dare Paul to eat fried worms and boiled chicken butts -.-

SAY IT DREW!

Drew: I…love…you…

Me: Who?

Drew: Doesn't say.

Me: PAINT ATTACK!!! –Everyone paints Harley-

DDG: -takes pictures- WAHAHAHAHA!!! –Sells pictures-

Me: 18 million!!! –Hands 6 million to DDG and ARose4UandMe-

DDG: I'M RICH!!!

Dawn: Yo Dawg.

All: O.O

Paul: No fricking way!!!

Me: Yes fricking way! –Shoves worms and chicken butts into Paul's mouth-

Paul: MMMM!!!! –Runs to bathroom-

Me: This is the longest chapter I ever typed!

DDG: See you next time on…

All: THE DREW AND MAY TORTURE SERIES!!!

Me: With 2,185 words!


	6. The real longest chapter I've ever typed

Me: Welcome!

Drew: She doesn't own pokemon.

-------------------

Me: Yay!!!

**Riikani**

**OMG, that was so funny, I seriously thought I would burst a gut here sheesh.**

You know what I want to see? Paul as a teddy-bear. He's allowed to move and talk but not to do anything violent.

The rest of the crew however, is allowed to do anything to him.

This is so going to be or painfull, humiliating or just funny.

HAVE FUN PAUL

Me: Hahaha! Teddy Paul, XD. Turn Paul into a bear! –Violet smoke-

Paul: WTF?!

Drew: -Takes out a big hammer and hits Paul- Take that!

Paul: OW!! Why?!

Drew: You put fake love notes from May in my locker!

Paul: Damn!

Misty: Take this! –Hits Paul with 3 hammers-

Paul: Crap!

Misty: That's for starting a hate blog about me!

Ash: -Kicks Paul-

Paul: Huh?!

Ash: That's for eating my chicken sandwich! (ROFL!!!)

May: -Punches Paul- That's for snooping in my diary!

Dawn: -Shoots Paul with an arrow- That's for looking up my SKIRT!!!

Me: -bombs (XD) Paul- That's for being a damn jerk!

Cloudpuffs: This is for being born! –Punches Paul-

Kenny: This is for…EVERYTHING! –Kicks Paul-

Me and Drew: THIS IS FOR TEASING ME ABOUT BEING A COUPLE WITH HIM/HER!!! –Uses Petal Dance on Paul-

Paul: CRAPPPP!!!

Brendan: This is for burning my wig last Tuesday! –Shoots Paul with gun-

Paul: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!

Cloudpuffs: Next dare!

**DriftDriftGal**

**LOLz this is funnier than seeing sir Bugnose's funeral hahahahahahahaha but seriously 2,185 words damn that a lot!**

Me: Yep, it's a lot! And his funeral would be so funny you'd die laughing!

Drew: Who's…?

Cloudpuffs: Do not ask!-Laughs-

Dawn: Next!

**Rozel Pytha**

**It's okay to have my dares in the next chapter! But, can I add more? D Brendan's gonna pay... MWAHAHAHAHA!**

*cough* *cough* Anyway... *thinking pose, again* Hm...

To Brendan: Multiply the number of items I gave you to juggle to ten. That's how many you'll have to juggle. :P

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! 

Me: -Takes calculator- Hmm…that's…500 things and…thirty kilograms.

Brendan: What?!

Cloudpuffs: JUGGLE! –Throws 500 things and thirty kilograms to Brendan-

Brendan: Cant-cant-cant-ju-ju-JUGGLE!!! –Falls with stuff on him- MY BACK!!! T.T

Me: I don't pity your damn back! –Kicks Brendan so he lands on the moon-

Brendan: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!

Me: MWAHAHAHA!!!

Drew: -sweatdrop- Next.

**ARose4UandMe**

**That was hilarious! DREW SAID IT, DREW SAID IT! *CRIES TEARS OF HAPPINESS***

More dares!!  
Dare #1: I dare May to burn all the ribbons she ever got. Never mind I feel too bad. Um, burn all of Drew's clothes!! Including the ones he's wearing!!  
Dare #2: I dare Brianna to go up to May and say in her face "Me and Drew are eloping!" (I'd love to see that)  
Dare #3: I dare Ash to go up to his Pikachu and sit on him XD

Congrats Drew, you finally said it. THANK YOU!

Drew: I said what?

Me: The 'I love you' thing.

Drew: So…?

Me: It was meant for May.

Drew: SHIT!!!

Me: Go May! BUURRRN!!!

May: Ok! –Burns Drew's clothes-

Drew: Shit, no!

May: Ha! –Burns the clothes Drew's wearing-

Drew: Ha yourself! –Points at clothes-

Me: He found a loophole!

May: Damn! It's fireproof!

Drew: Thank Mew for loopholes.

Brianna: HEY BITCH! DREW AND I ARE ELOPING!

May: WHY YOU SICK PERVERTED BITCHY ASSHOLE!!! –Kicks Brianna to the moon-

Me: Yay! –Claps hands-

Ash: Sorry Pikachu! –Sits on him-

Pikachu: YOU'RE HEAVY!!!

Cloudpuffs: HAHAHAHA!!! XD

Me: A few dares from DDG, she told me today:

**Make Brock drink 30,000,000 bottles of beer!!**

**Turn Drew into an angry cat and let stupid Ash pour water on him.**

**Lock Dawn and Paul in oompa loompa land for 8 hours straight!**

Me: Hahahahahahahaha! OK! Brock, drink these! –Shoves 30,000,000 bottle of beer in Brock's mouth-

Brock: -Swallows, yes, including the bottles…XD- Hello ladies and germs! –Hiccup- You know I had sex with Brianna?

Me: Holy shit!

Brianna: Did not!!

Drew: ROFL

May: ROFL x2

Brock: I did! And Harley walked in on –Hiccup- us and joined! It was a happy wonderland!

Me: The weirdness of drinking a lot of beer. People, you have been warned!

Brock: And theeeen…-faints-

Me: It's time for this! –Snaps fingers-

Drew: -becomes a small green cat- Meow?

Ash: -gulps then pours water on him- My will is in the table!

Drew: -turns red and…-

Ash: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Bravo!

Drew: -turns back- Yeah. Bravo.

Paul and Dawn: NOT OOMPA LOOMPA LAND!!! NOOOOO!!!! –Disappears-

May: Next dare!

**Cloudpuffs-lover1:**

**the dares  
-I DARE DREW TO RECITE 50 REASONS WHY HE LOVES MAY IN THE MIDDLE ROCKEFELLER CENTER(that is in new york city where about 20 people visit a week especially on Sundays at noon ;D)  
-I DARE GARY OAK TO KISS MISTY IN THE MIDDLE ROCKEFELLER CENTER(that is in new york city where about 20 people visit a week especially on Sundays at noon ;D)  
-I DARE ALL THE GUYS TO DANCE THE MACARENA IN THE MIDDLE ROCKEFELLER CENTER(that is in new york city where about 20 people visit a week especially on Sundays at noon ;D)**

I LOVE THE ROCKEFELLER CENTER!  
I LOVE THE ROCKEFELLER CENTER!  
I LOVE THE ROCKEFELLER CENTER!  
I LOVE THE ROCKEFELLER CENTER!  
I LOVE THE ROCKEFELLER CENTER!

!

!

Me: ……. –transports Drew to the Rockefeller center-

Drew: Dammit…I LOVE MAY BECAUSE…

-10 minutes later-

Drew: -slams door- That sucked!

Gary: MISTY, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT I HAVE TO DO THIS!!! –Kisses Misty-

People: BOOOO!!! –Throw rocks at Gary-

Gary: OOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!

Misty: XXD

Me: Macarena time!

Ash, Drew, Gary, Daniel, Mack, Brendan: NOOOOO!!!

Harley: YES!!!

Daniel: Is he even a guy?

Mack: We will never know.

Brendan: He's ¼ guy, ¾ girl.

Me: You actually have a point! Now dance!

Boys: -Grumbling- Put the music on.

May: Gladly! –Turns on radio-

Daniel: We were sarcastic!

Me: Who cares, now dance!

Harley: YAY!!! –Dances Macarena over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and…oh, forget it!-

Drew: Dammit!

Ash: That's it! I'm outta here!

People: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD!!!

**Sparklillian:**

**Hey, there isn't alot of dares for Misty and Ash so here is some:  
1. I dare Ash to French kiss Harley and Paul.**

**  
**Me: ROFL!!! Do it Ash!

Ash: No way in hell!

Misty: Will you do it for a chocolate bar?

Ash: No.

Misty: Will you do it for a…-grin- Toblerone bar?

Ash: Toblerone…must get that chocolate bar…must not kiss Harley and Paul…must…must….CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Grabs chocolate bar-

Misty: Wow.

Drew: Chocolate addict.

Paul and Dawn: -Return from Oompa Loompa land- Too…creepy…

Me: I remember the 'Epic Movie'!

May: That's perverted!

Me: I know! My favorite line was: 'Something, something, motherfucking snakes on the motherfucking plane'!!! XDDD!!!

Drew: Seriously, how many times did you watch that?

Me: Once!

Drew and May: O.O

Ash: -French kissing Harley-

Brock: -wakes up- Huh? Shit!!! –Faints-

Me: Odd. –Sneezes-

Drew: Bless you.

Me: I'm gonna drink medicine. Drew, take over. –Leaves-

Drew: Why me?

May: Cause it's you.

Drew: O.O Never mind. –Pushes Ash into Paul- To get the dare done.

Dawn: XD

Misty: XDD

Ash and Paul: Dammit!

Me: -Comes in- EWW COMASHIPPING!!!

Drew: You're back! Finally, these two were grossing me out.

Me: Thanks Rose boy and I have a random thing to say.

Dawn: What?

Me: I LOVE SCOTT MACINTYRE, ADAM LAMBERT, AND DANNY GOKEY!!!

Drew: I thought you liked me?

Gary: Yeah.

Me: Gary's here! Anyway, I still love Drew, and I think Scott's cute, Adam's hot, and Danny's charming! YEE HA!!!

Dawn: You're talking about the blonde in American Idol?

Me: Yeah! Who's your fave?

Dawn: Don't tease me, I like Adam!

Misty: No way!

Me: He's cute!!! But my dad calls him gay though. HE'S NOT GAY!!! I know gayer people such as Harley, my brother, prune head, and many more!

Paul: I'm not gay.

Me: You are to me and Furyfur.

DriftDriftGal: -randomly appears- I know that Ari here has a crush on David A-

Me: Shut up! Want me to tell the whole world who RD is?

DDG: NOOOO!!! –Disappears-

Me: Phew. Stop staring at me!!!

Dawn: Next?

**2. I dare Misty to beat up Drew as hard as she can to make up for Drew beating Ash up earlier. (Sorry Drew's fan and you too, May).  
**

Me: It's ok! The fangirl thing will hit me in an hour.

Misty: Hell yeah!

Drew: H-hold on, I b-beat up Paul!

Me: He's telling the truth, but it's a dare. Sorry Drew! Oh wait, the cat dare…now I remember where Drew beat up Ash!

Misty: -cracks knuckles- Ari, you may want to turn around.

Me: Great idea! -Turns around-

Drew: Mommy…

(Fifteen minutes later)

Me: OMFG Drew, what the hell?

Drew: Argh…the pain…

Me: I'll call Carlisle!

Carlisle: I'm here. Let me take a look at Drew…

Me and Dawn: OMFG, CARLISLE'S SO HOT!!!

May: You like this doctor?

Me: Hell yeah! Dawn and I have T-shirts we're wearing now. Dawn, show them!

Dawn: Ok! –Removes dress and shows shirt- I'm actually wearing pants under the skirt.

Me: Hell yeah! –Removes jacket-

Misty: 'Team Carlisle because all doctors should be this fucking hot!' Wow, you two are obsessed!

Dawn: Team Carlisle t-shirts! Fifty pokedollars each! Get them after the show!

Carlisle: All done, Drew. Just be sure not to do this again. –Winks at me and Dawn-

Me and Dawn: -Squeals-

Drew: Thanks doc.

Carlisle: You're welcome! I have to go- hey…

Dawn: -Hugging Carlisle- Don't go!

Me: -Also hugging Carlisle- Yeah!

Carlisle: I'll be back soon, promise.

Dawn: Ok!

Me: Ok Carli!

Carlisle: -grins, then leaves-

Dawn and me: OMG, HE WINKED AT US!!! –Squeals-

May and Misty: Odd.

Drew and Gary: Very odd.

Me: Ok, ok. Let's continue!

**3. I dare Ash and Misty to turn into their favorite pokemon for 4 hours doing and eating what their favorite Pokemon usually do and eat and no Pokemon food for them. If Brocks feed Ash and Misty at all in the 4 hours they are turn in to a pokemon, May and Dawn will beat him up. Brock isn't allowed to even attempt to feed them or even glanced at them, May and Dawn will beat him up without mercy. That is another Dare. *Grins maliciously**

Me: Ok! Ash will be a…?

Ash: PIKACHU!!!

Me: Ok. Misty is a…?

Misty: I'll be Goldeen!

Me: AbrakadabraturnAshintoPikachuandMistyintoGoldeen! –Gold smoke-

Brock: Uh…-Looks at Ash-

May and Dawn: -Beat Brock up-

Brock: OWWWW!!!

Ash: -Eating Ketchup-

Misty: -Playing with her Togepi-

(Four hours later…)

Me: Ok! Ash and Misty, go back! –Silver smoke-

Brock: Ouch…

Dawn: I'll take him!

Me: Me!

Dawn: Me!

Me: Me!

Dawn: Me!

Me: Fine, both of us will take Brock.

Dawn: Ok! –Gets in car with Brock and me- See you!

Me: Gary take over!

Gary: O…k. They obviously wanna see Carlisle again.

Drew: Right…

May: Next dares?

**Memorycutie**

**OMG! ROLF! YOU RAWK! w0**

So many confessions! LOL...  
#1-(I wonder how many dares I can make up XD There's no Gary or egoshipping dares, so here!) Gary! Show off in front of Misty! No fan of egoshipping, but it is kind of fun to see it going on.

#2- Hey Drew! Read your diary!

Ran out of ideas, w

Gary: Um…ok…

Drew: Hurry up.

Gary: Fine! Hey Misty, look! I'm much hotter than Ashy-boy!

Furyfur: -From audience- YOU BET YOU ARE!!!

Misty: Right…

Gary: I can tell you the square root of 144.

Ash: It's two!

Gary: No idiot, it's twelve.

Misty: You got that right. Come here!

Gary: Yes?

Misty: Take this! –Hits him with hammer 122563063-

Gary: Thanks Misty… -faints-

Drew: Oh now I have to take over. Er…-reads diary-

May: Well?

Drew: I am reading it! It didn't say out loud, did it?

May: Damn, a loophole. That's two.

Dawn, Me, and Brock: -comes back-

Dawn: I can't believe he autographed our shirts!

Gary: Now he's a celebrity?

Me: Yeah Gay-ry. Dawn and I have seen him in the movie!

Dawn: Yeah! –Giggles-

Paul and Drew: -Mutter- As if he is hot…

Dawn: What'cha say? –Dagger eyes-

Paul and Drew: N-nothing…

**Rayshia**

**XD Aww... I almost feel sorry for Drew! 'Almost' being the operative word here... Thanks for not burning the Roselia, Solidad! But, just between you and me, next time kick him in the place of doom too... ^^**

1) I dare Dawn to go onto CSgirl's roof and make personal attacks at Paul at the top of her voice with a HUGE mic, so that all of Sinnoh/Kanto/ Hoenn/Johto can here it!

2) I dare Paul to bring Reggie here. Why? Because Reggie's cool. And then get Solidad and Reggie to go on a date while Reggie's Swalot eats Drew. Awesomeness attracts! XD

3) Brendan needs some love! Bring Old White to the 'Brendan Fangirl Association" as a field trip! (Then leave him there... Nobody wants to be mauled by Fangirls!)

4) Let's give Harley some love too! He has good taste in Pokemon! Give him a basket of Drew and May-shaped cookies!

Toodles! ;D

~Rayshia

Solidad: Ok!

Dawn: -Goes to roof-

Me: Watch out for the holes!

Dawn: Ok! –Takes a deep breath- PAUL IS A BIG BASTARD WHO DOESN'T LOVE ANYONE BECAUSE HE'S JEALOUS OF REGGIE'S COOLNESS AND HE WHIPS HIS POKEMON IF THEY DON'T DO SOMETHING RIGHT AND HE KISSES ASH AND WANTS TO HAVE SEX WITH HARLEY AND HE'S A BIG PERVERT WHO PEEKS AT MY SKIRT AND IS JEALOUS OF ME BEING A FAN OF CARLISLE CULLEN AND HE WISHES HE COULDD BE THAT HOT!!! HE HAS NO LIFE, NO FANS, NO HEART, AND NO BRAIN!!!! TAKE THAT PAULA VEILSTONE!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ok, I'm done!

Me: Wow! Go Dawn!

Paul: Whatever…-brings Reggie here-

Reggie: Hey guys!

Me: Reggie's cute! Cuter than Paul! Paul sucks!

Solidad: Hey there!

Reggie: Hi! You must be Solidad.

Solidad: Yep. And you must be Reggie.

Reggie: Right! Hey, wanna go somewhere?

Solidad: Sure!

Reggie and Solidad: -Goes to Starbux-

Swalot: -eats Drew-

Drew: WAUGH!!! –Gets eaten-

Me: -Realizes what just happened- Oh no, my Drew fangirl meds are gone! WAH! –Eyes turn green- DREW!!! –Hits Swalot-

Dawn: Whoa!

Misty: This is what happens.

Me: SPIT HIM OUT!!! DAMMIT!!!

Swalot: -Spits Drew out-

Drew: Ugh…thanks…

Me: DREWIE!!! –Glomps Drew-

Drew: Man…I liked it better in the Swalot…

Me: What??? –Teary eyes-

Drew: Oh man…sorry…Ow…you're squishing me!!!

Me: Sorry! ^. ~ Brendan! I'll take you to McDonalds!

Brendan: YIPEE!!!

Me: Come on guys! Were going to McDonalds!

(In the bus…)

Me: Arrangements! May's with Dawn, Misty's with Gary, Brendan and Brock, Paul and Harley, and well, Drew's in the front with me. Questions anyone?

Paul: Why am I with gay?

Me: 'Cause you both suck.

Misty: Why am I with Gary?

Me: Because I'm the authoress!

Dawn: Why are you with Drew?

Me: Because we're planning something. Anymore questions? Good. Let's go Mack!

Mack: I'm on it! –Driving-

(One hour later)

Me: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and it goes like this: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and it goes like this: that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and it goes like this: that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and it goes like this: that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and it goes like this: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and it goes like this: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and it goes like this: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and it goes like this: that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and it goes like this: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and it goes like this: I know a song that gets on every-

All except me: SHUT UP!!!

Me: Ok, ok!

Drew: … … …

Mack: Were here!

Me: Brendan, step out!

Brendan: O...k.

Me: -Leaving- SEE YAH SUCKER!!! –Bus goes away-

Brendan: NO! FANGIRLS!!! –Runs away-

(Bus…)

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Dawn: LOL!

Misty: That was gold!

(One hour later…at the studio…)

Me: Harley! Since you were good, have these cookies!

Harley: Thank you hun! Next dares!

**Natasha Hirotobi**

**OMG! And I was thinking that I Take to long to post.  
By Now I Think about some Better Dares.  
And Now they are...  
... Paul have to say "I Love you" in 30 differents Laugues.  
... Brianna have to Kiss everyone in the Lips, expect Drew and If May say That She's a good Kisser, Brianna can finly Kiss Drew. (Or Not.)  
... Brock Have to sing about the way he see his life.**

Paul: I love you, Mahal Kita, Aishiteru…

(A few minutes later)

Me: Wow…

Brianna: -Kisses Ash, Mack, Harley, Brock, Paul, Daniel, Gary, and the crew who are boys-

May: Hmm…nah! –Punches her-

Brock: Seventeen pages!

Me: OMG, really? WOOOOOT!!!!

**Gyarydosmaster**

**i dare drew to say i love you all to his fangirls.**

i dare may to go to a closet with drew and be there whole chappie.

i dare paul to sing if we were a movie to dawn.

i dare ash to eat ash.

i dare misty to dye her hair blackl and act like ash.

i dare dawn to go to jublife city and sing barbie girl.

i dare solidad to eat harley.

i dare harley to go to moon and destroy it.

Drew: Ok…-shouting- TO ALL THE FANGIRLS I HAVE IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE INCLUDING CSGIRL98…-gulps- I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

Me: OHMIGOSH!!! DREW LOVES ME!!! –Hugs Drew-

Drew: Mesh!

Paul: …what?

Drew: I really don't know.

Me: XD that was from my pal Furyfur, so the credit goes to her! Brava Furyfur!!!

Dawn: -Locks May and Drew into the closet-

Me: Ooh.

Paul: Damn…

_Uh oh_

_There you go again talking cinematic_

_Yeah you!_

_You're charming, got everybody star struck._

_I know_

_How you always seem to go_

_For the obvious instead of me_

_But get a ticket and you'll see_

_[Chorus:]_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song_

_(Yeah)_

_Yeah, yeah_

_When you call me_

_I can hear it in your voice_

_Oh sure!_

_Wanna see me_

_And tell me all about her_

_La la_

_I'll be acting through my tears_

_I guess you'll never know_

_That I should win_

_An Oscar for this scene I'm in_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song_

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist_

_Some kind of hero in disguise_

_And we're together_

_It's for real_

_Now playing_

_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss_

_Like something more than in my mind_

_I see it_

_Could be amazing_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song…_

Me: MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!!!

Ash: -eats ash that came from the audience- IT BURNS!!! –Chokes-

Misty: -dyes hair black- PIKACHU, USE THUNDERBOLT! I like food! One plus one is…er…eighty-five?

Me: Good job! LOL!

Dawn: (In Jublife city)

_Hi Barbie!  
Hi Ken!  
You wanna go for a ride? _

_Sure, ken!  
Jump in!_

_Ha ha ha ha!_

I'm a barbie girl in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, its fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, barbie, lets go party

I'm a barbie girl in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, its fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a barbie girl in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, its fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, barbie, lets go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, barbie, lets go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, barbie, lets go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, barbie, lets go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, lets go party

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours

Come on, barbie, lets go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, barbie, lets go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, barbie, lets go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, barbie, lets go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a barbie girl in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, its fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, its fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, barbie, lets go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, barbie, lets go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, barbie, lets go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, barbie, lets go party, oooh, oooh

oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well, Barbie, were just getting started!  
Oh, I love y_ou __ken!_

Me: Ok, my ears are bleeding even harder than ever!

Gary: So are mine.

Solidad: Eww… -Eats Harley, then spits him out- UGH!

Harley: WHEE! –Goes to moon, then the moon cracks and falls to little pieces because of Harley's gayness-

Me: I'll miss the moon…

**Love Randome **

**Lol, I almost choked myself from laughing too much.**

May-Kiss ALL the guys except Drew. And, yes, even Harley.

Harley-Kiss Drew, you gay guy.

Misty-Beat the hell out of Ash.

Ash-Get attacked by your own pokemon until you land in the hospital.

Enjoy!

May: -Kisses all the guys one by one-

Ash: -confused-

Paul: Hn.

Brendan: YAHOO!

Harley: -hyper-

Daniel: Did she just do that?

Jasmine: She did.

Gary: Odd.

Mack: O…k.

Brock: What?

Drew: -Fuming with rage-

Me: Calm down lover boy.

Harley: -kisses Drew-

Drew: NNNNN!!!! Fuck you, bastard! –Kicks Harley into the dump-

Misty: -Beats the freaking hell out of Ash- That's better.

Ash: PIKACHU, THUNDERBOLT!

-Fifteen minutes later-

Carlisle: What happened to him now?

Misty: Got attacked by his own pokemon.

Carlisle: An idiot?

Misty: Very.

Carlisle: Interesting.

**Furyfur**

**Great chappies! The first chappie: Paul's last name is Jones and Dawn has a diffrent last name, but don't ask me. I have no idea.  
Drew: I dunno, go all chapter without a rose in your pocket.  
May: Find out where Drew keeps his endless roses. The result might surprise you.  
Dawn: I think your last name startes with an L. Uh...you must convince Paul to eat a cookie! With pink sprinkles! Tell him if he eats it, he loves you.  
Paul: Don't eat that cookie! Well, you can, if you want Dawn to be happy! Anyway, go all chapter in a pink dress. HATE.  
Ash: Tell Misty you love her 18 times then hit yourself in the head with a frying pan.  
Misty: Watch and don't help as Ash embarrases himself.  
All I got. Byes! FAVORITED STORY! ~Furyfur**

Drew: O…k.

May: Hm…Rose, rose, rose…AHA! Roselia?!

Drew: Erm, uh, um…

Dawn: Paul, eat this! If you eat it, you love me.

Paul: I drank obedient juice, so I'll do it! –Eats cookie and wears a pink dress-

Me: ROFL!!!

Ash: I love Misty, I love Misty, I love Misty, I love Misty, I love Misty, I love Misty, I love Misty, I love Misty, I love Misty, I love Misty, I love Misty, I love Misty, I love Misty, I love Misty, I love Misty, I love Misty, I love Misty, I love Misty, I LOVE MISTY!!! –Hits himself repeatedly-

Misty: LOL!

**Privacy (Not really but…)**

Love your story!  
Straight to dares!!

**.:May:.:Find all of Drew's roses and eat them,including the thorns XD. Plus, Drew cannot do anything about it:.  
.:Drew:.:Must convince Paul to save his roses, without promising anything to Paul for saving the roses:.  
.:Paul:.:add 'and Paul is a loser' before every PERIOD ('.') ex) ... - .Quote (you know what I mean) Includes all periods in conversations, songs, etc:.  
.:Ash:.:Put Dawn and Misty in a room that is 20cm high, 3m x 3m, and has no light. Fill the room with sand 5cm, and mix one grain of rice with the sand. Must let the person who finds it comes out. Mst Lock the loser in a treasurebox with a lot of gold treasure LoL:.  
.:Harley:.:Stay calm for once...(Put him in the treasurebox if you want):.  
.:Misty:.:Act like Brock:.  
.:Dawn:.:Mess up hair and ask Ash 'my hair looks great, doesn't it Ash?' after every sentence. Ash MUST answer immdeately to each question. I do not care about Ash's answer nor Dawn's reaction:.**

That's a LOT!! Ash's Dare Last,Please??!!

May: AHA!!! –Eats all of them- OW!

Drew: Ouch.

Paul: Very and Paul is a loser. Oh bullshit not again and Paul is a loser.

Me: You bet you are!

Drew: Save my Roses dude!

Paul: Oh fine and Paul is a loser. –Saves Roses- Here and Paul is a loser. Dammit and Paul is a loser. WHY ME AND PAUL IS A LOSER?!

Drew: XD

Harley: I'm calm!

Dawn: -Messes hair up- Oh man. My hair looks great, doesn't it Ash?

Ash: Uh…yeah.

Dawn: Thanks. My hair looks great, doesn't it Ash?

Ash: I said yeah.

Dawn: Ok! My hair looks great, doesn't it Ash?

Ash: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dawn: Is that even a response? My hair looks great, doesn't it Ash?

Ash: I SAID YES, DAMMIT YOU BITCH! –Does the room thing-

Misty: NURSE JOY!!! OFFICER JENNY! MY LOVES!!! Done. Happy?

Ash: -shoves Dawn and Misty in-

Twenty minutes later…

Misty: FOUND IT!!! –Shows grain of rice-

Ash: OK! –Locks Dawn in treasure chest-

Harley: Hiya hun!

Dawn: AAAH!!! MY HAIR LOOKS GREAT, DOESN'T IT ASH?!?!?!

Ash: To be honest, it looks fucking ugly.

Me: Last!

**RenMcCormack007**

**Hey Hey Hey! it's a new review  
I love the turn yourdares take =)almost makes me wanna start writing gain.**

*ehem* mkay the dares.  
1)I dare Drew, Paul, Ash, Harley, and Brendan to make a swiffer we jet commercial to the song whip it dressed as the village people. (please make Ash he indian! XD)  
2)Brock has to propose to every girl on the show.

I wish i had better dares but it's the best i got =) hope ya use um ttyl

Me: Uhm…I don't know the commercial. Do any of you guys know it?

All: Nope.

Me: Sorry Ren, but I'm afraid the first one can't be done! But, we can do something… -snaps fingers-

Ash: WHAT?! I'M IN AN INDIAN COSTUME?! THE FUCK?!

Me: LOLZ!

Brock: May, will you marry me?

May: No.

Brock: Misty, will you marry me?

Misty: Hell no!

Brock: Dawn, will you-

Dawn: Nope!

Brock: Maries, Rose, will either of you marry me?

Maries: No thanks!

Rose: Um…no thank you.

Brock: Jasmine?

Jasmine: I'm already married.

Brock: Brianna?

Brianna: EWW NO!

Me: It's time for the final song- The way Brock sees his life!!!

Brock: DJ, hit it!

_DJ:  
__Yeah! In The Place To Be!  
Chipmunks On The M I C!  
Witch Doctor!  
Everybody Get can they do it!  
(can they do it)  
Come On People Let's Get To It!  
(let's get to it)  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Everybody Hit The Floor!  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Here's The Chipmunks Here We Go!_

Brock:

_I Told The Witch Doctor I Was In Love With You!  
I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me true!  
And Then The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do!  
He Said That:_

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang

YO DJ PUMP THIS PARTY!

DJ:  
Everybody can they do it! (go! go! go! go!)  
(can they do it)  
Come On People Let's Get To It! (go! go! go! go!)  
(let's get to it)  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Everybody Hit The Floor!  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Here's The Chipmunks Here We Go!  
ALVIN! SIMON! THEADORE!

_Brock:  
I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me True  
I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me Nice  
And Then The Witch Doctor He Gave Me This Advice  
He Said To Me, Whoa! Ya He Said To Me!_

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang

All the girls:  
Ya You've Been Keeping Love From Me,  
And That's Not Very Smart! (not very smart)  
So I Went Out And Found Myself Someone  
Who'd Tell Me How To Win Your Heart!  
(Whoa! Yeah!)

My Friend The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Say  
My Friend The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do  
I Know That You'll Be Mine When I Say This To You Whoa! Oh Baby Baby!

DJ:  
Everybody can they do it! (go! go! go! go!)  
(can they do it)  
Come On People Let's Get To It! (go! go! go! go!)  
(let's get to it)  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Everybody Hit The Floor!  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Here's The Chipmunks Here We Go!

Brock:

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang

Me: And that's the end of the show! Reviewers will get a Team Carlisle shirt!

Dawn: And the next chapter will only have the Twilight characters! Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Renesmee, and Jacob!

All: See you all next time on the Drew and May Torture Series!

DJ: With 5,456 words, yo.


End file.
